Falling Into Your Arms
by ForeverTwatDarius
Summary: Having recently come out, Anna wants to aid her new friend in coming to terms with her own sexuality. Through doing so Anna will find out much more than she intended about her friend, her family and herself. Modern AU, Elsanna. Rated M for violence, swearing and possible smut later on. Includes a few other Disney characters.


**A/N: Ummm, hey there. I have a confession...I've been converted to Elsanna-ism, is that a word? Anyway, yeah just to let you know that I now ship an incest/lesbian relationship, these two are just too cute. Btw this is a high school/college AU so be prepared for an extremely clichèd plot. **

The winter snowflakes fluttered down like a thousand miniscule stars settling on the white blanket on the ground. Truly beautiful to artistic eye, unfortunately, Anna didn't have an artistic bone in her body.

Anna looked up at the sky and rolled her eyes. Snow. It just had to snow didn't it. That meant Anna was stuck inside allday, no distractions because she was _not_ going outside in the snow, _hell no._ Stuck inside wth nothing but her own troubled mind to entertain her. Whoopie.

"Cheer up Carrot Top." Came a voice from behind her, Anna didn't need to look to know it was her twin brother Kristoff being an idiot...again.

"You're an idiot." Anna replied flatly, crossing her arms across her chest. Kristoff sighed and looked down at his sister.

_In a mood...again. _ He thought, sitting beside her on the couch.

"What's got you in such a mood?" He asked, ruffling her hair. Anna shot him a 'I will punch you if you do that again.' look. Kristoff chuckled and raised his hands in a silent surrender.

They sat in silence watching the snow slowly but surely build up outside through the living room window.

"So...what _is _bugging you Carrot Top?" Kristoff asked again. Anna shrugged and sighed.

"Tomorrow." Was her short reply. Kristoff nodded understandingly.

Tomorrow the two of them would be attending college. That meant new people, new idiots that they would have to put up with, new friends, new living space and so on.

Anna disliked people. She wasn't the social sort. Sure she was nice, energetic and fun but she was also awkward, shy and not very appriciative of strangers prying into her life.

"Well...do you wanna talk about it?" Kristoff asked, Anna smiled kindly at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really need me to explain?" Anna chuckled, pulling a loose thread on her plain white t-shirt. Kristoff obviously did as he shrugged and shook his head in confusion. "Don't tell me you forgot already Kristoff?" Anna sighed.

"I'm...completly lost here." He replied confusedly. Anna shook her head in exasperation and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well, when we go in tomorrow, because the college comittee or whatever they're called, are asses and insist on us living in their provided accomodation, that means sharing a dorm...with a girl." Anna explained. Kristoff nodded and folded his arms.

"So you're nervous that she'll think you're some sort of creepy lesbian?" Kristoff asked with a raised eyebrow. Anna nodded and continued to absentmindedly pull at the thread on her t-shirt.

"Yeah, kinda." Anna laughed, looking down at the dark blue carpet.

_What the fuck is that stain? _She thought.

"So...tomorrow why don't you just come right out and say it?" Kristoff suggested. Anna raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"Kristoff? Do you understand the term queer?" Anna asked with a slight smirk. Kristoff frowned and dusted off his jeans.

"Yeah, it means homosexual." He replied confident that this was what Anna was talking about. Though when Anna shook her head he was utterly confused...again.

"It means weird or odd. Strange. People label gays and lesbians as queer because they they apparently aren't 'normal'. So you want me to just stroll up to this girl and tell her I'm a lesbian, great idea." Anna growled giving Kristoff a sarcastic thumbs up.

"Well what about when you came out to Mom, Dad and I?" Kristoff said. Anna remembered that day, it was rather comical.

* * *

It had been two months ago that Anna confessed to her family that she was a lesbian.

At first she had dropped subtle hints such as one day when out with her mother she had said and thankfully so quietly that nobody heard except her mother:

"I really don't see how a penis is all that appealing, it looks disgusting." Though her mother remained completly oblivious and replied:

"You say that now but once you meet the right man, you won't be saying that."

_That's what you think. _Anna had thought.

Then when she was with Kristoff he was flipping through a music magazine and had pointed out the singer of a band and had described her as 'hot' and 'sexy'. Both of which Anna agreed, Kristoff took no notice, just continued to read.

Then she had also hinted to Kristoff once more, though as always the blond boy was completly oblivious. She had commented on every girl that they passed in the car on the way to school, trying to find him 'someone'.

"What about her, she's pretty hot. Or that one over there, she's got a nice ass," She began. They had continued to drive then passed another girl. "Ohh, what about that one, I know her, she's really nice and she's beautiful." Kristoff passed it off as Anna just being over-enthusiastic and shook his head.

After realising her family were not going to pick up on her 'oh so subtle' hints she decided to just come out in the most blatant, clear way possible.

She and her family were all in the living room and her father randomly asked her if there were any guys she was interested in. Anna replied with a simple 'No' but Kristoff chuckled and teased her that she just didn't want anybody to know who it was.

"No Kristoff. There really aren't any guys I like." Anna growled, rolling her eyes. Her mother raised an eyebrow.

"If there are you should never be embarrassed to discuss these things with us, we will always support you." Her mother assured her.

_Yeah, right. _Anna thought. She needed to tell them, it was starting to become too much to handle.

"Of course if this guy is a douche, I'll have to punch him in the face, so hard that by the time he wakes up he'll need a new haicut." Kristoff chuckled.

"No." Anna growled standing up and walking over to the archway between the living room and hallway.

"No? What d'you mean, if he hurts you Anna I'll beat the living daylights outta him!" Kristoff yelled shooting up out of his seat and standing before Anna with an enraged face. Anna chuckled much to everyone's confusion, took a step closer to Kristoff, held his hands between her, like a sandwich, and stared him in the eye.

"Kristoff," Anna began with a small smirk on her lips.

"What?" He asked staring down at her.

"I like vagina." She said flatly, she then turned and walked up stairs and left them to mull over what she had just confessed.

* * *

"Yeah, I suppose it was pretty easy coming out to you guys but I can't admit something like that to a total stranger, she'd probably think I'm gonna check her out and that's just awkward." Anna replied to Kristoff.

"Yeah, although...you know you could just make friends with her and subtly tell her." Kristoff answered, standing up and dusting his jeans off once more.

"Oh well, I might not have to deal with that." Anna said, standing up too and stretching. Kristoff waited for her to continue but she didn't so he prompted her.

"Why?"

"Cuz I might get lucky and she turns out to be a lesbian too." Anna replied with a wink. Kristoff rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Don't get too excited." Kristoff teased, causing Anna to punch him playfully in the arm. "You never know, you might not have to deal with fallung for her." He added. Anna furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.m

"How? Blindfold?" She asked. Kristoff shook his head and laughed.

"No, she might just be ugly as fuck." He said.

**A/N: Soooo...I hope you like this so far, leave review if you liked it, if you don't like it please don't hesitate to tell me why. New chapters will be up soon. **

**Darius ;).**


End file.
